1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a user to carry and use a terminal in consideration of user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a terminal is a device configured to input/output and/or process data using electronic circuitry. A portable terminal includes a mobile phone configured to transceive and process digital or analog data as well as a mobile computer configured to perform computation with expression or logical language.
The portable terminal includes a portable digital device, which facilitates a user to utilize and enjoy various contents by playing back various multimedia files including video, music, image and the like, as a PDA (personal digital assistant), and a ultra mobile PC, a PMP (portable multimedia player) and the like.
This portable terminal tends to pursue a slim, light & downsized shape to provide a user with convenient portability. Hence, a user is able to carry and use the portable terminal while moving. Many ongoing efforts are made to optimize space for loading parts for operating a device.
This portable terminal includes an interface unit playing a role as a passage for exchanging data with an external device connected thereto. This interface unit is implemented into a port such as a socket, a plug and the like.
This port is configured to have a tetragonal shape with a predetermined height to enable a smooth connection to an external device in general. This port is fixed to an edge of a lateral side of a portable terminal body. A recent portable terminal strongly tends to minimize a thickness of the lateral side of the body to form a smooth and slim exterior.
However, since the above-configured port occupies a predetermined thickness and volume on the lateral edge of the portable terminal, limitation is put on downsizing the thickness of the lateral side or edge of the portable terminal Therefore, it is difficult to design a user-preferred portable terminal.
For instance, it is difficult to design a rounded or sloped edge portion of a portable terminal to provide a smooth and elegant exterior of the mobile terminal because a port is fixed at a predetermined height to a lateral side of the mobile terminal.